wambos_dnd_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Deities of the World
Overview see also [List of Deities] The Planet Tobor has many deities watching over it. Spawned as representations of the many aspects making up the world, they tend to their respective portfolios and ensure the proper balance. The Pantheon of Tobor is split into 3 recognized categories: * Nature * Society * Life & Death Each of these categories was further seperated when the first civilizations came to be, and the deities that received wider worship became more powerful, leading to the categorization of Greater, Lesser and Serving Deities. Greater Deities are the representation of their domain, and the main subjects of mortal worship. Their will is one with the will of Tobor. Lesser Deities assist the Greater Deities with their portfolios, but have their own agendas to tend to as well. The most well known and worshipped of the Lesser Deities are The Races Pantheon. Lastly, the Serving Deities are those sworn and bound to service to Lesser and Greater Deities. They assist in tending to the domains and act as extentions of power to their superiors. Many of the Serving Deities are mortals that ascended to divinity. Life & Death The forces of Life and Death, and in extension the force of Undeath, make up one of the 3 main pillars of Tobor. Lead by the Gods Lathander, Kelemvor and Velsharoon, they enforce the cycle of birth and death, and enable the possibility of undeath. An important role has the Ravenqueen, who represents the spiritual afterlife, and is often seen as a partner to Kelemvor. Nature The force of Nature is one of the 3 main pillars of Tobor. It is further diluted into The Tamed, The Wild and the Underdark. The Gods Arawai, Chauntea and Sirrion are representation of the use of nature and its ressources by mortal hands. With the gifts of flame, agriculture and fertility they help the races of Tobor strive and bloom. The Gods Kord and Silvanus represent nature untamed, untouched. With the help of a wide array of Lesser and Serving Deities, their influence can be seen in every creature and plant of Tobor. Lastly, the God Torog is the manifestation of the Underdark, the deep reaches below the surface of Tobor. His cruel ways, enforced by the five deities that serve him, reflect the cruel life the denizens of the Underdark endure. Society The force of Society, in its extended meanings of accepted good and bad values, and the many races that form it, make up one of the 3 main pillars of Tobor. Most races worship one or more deities that represents their origins and the ideal of what it means to be of that race. These gods protect and lead their people in their daily lives. The Gods Cond, Ioun and Sune are at the heart of what is seen as good attributes of society. They drive mortals to act upon these good morals and ideals, and support the growth of these ideals to the best of their abilities. On the other hand, the Gods Asmodeus and Tempus represent values that are seen as evil or bad. They tempt mortals into endulging in these ideals, and will grant great boons once a mortal has fully accepted their teachings.